Hate or Love Thunder
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: Since his 'date' with her, Hikaru has now grown to hate Thunder because of what it does to his dear friend, but since she's staying with him through a week of Thunderstorms, he won't grow to love Thunder, will he? HikaruXHaruhi lemon.
1. I'm sorry

**Do I own Ouran Highschool Host Club? What do you think I am? Some kind of Mangaka? No, I own nothing except my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru sat on the bar stool, his eyes closed, trying to block out his idiotic club mates going gaga over hearing stories from Haruhi's middle school days.<em>

"_What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time over there, we could join them..." Kaoru was saying to his twin brother._

_Hikaru felt his temper flare up slightly but kept himself slightly calm as he replied, "No, I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is actually hanging out with that jerk!"_

_Kaoru blinked at his twin's response._

"_Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here, this might be our only chance to hear what Haruhi was like in middle school," Tamaki called over to them. _

"_Sorry but I'm not interested," Hikaru replied, leaning back slightly before he leaned forward on his elbows and forearms again. He glared at Arai over his shoulder once more._

"_Man! How stupid can you guys get? Sitting around talking about somebody's past, I don't see the appeal."_

_He noticed Arai's shocked look and continued, seeking more personal satisfaction in taking more strips off this stranger who was occupying Haruhi's time to the extent of her taking a break to talk with him. Just who was this guy anyway? And what was he actually after? He wasn't about to sit by and watch one of his dearest friends become victim of some creeper who just wanted into her pants and kept clinging to friendship in the hopes of doing so. Did he want Haruhi? The thought had never crossed his mind before, but now that he thought about it, maybe he did. How could he know for sure? He didn't know, and that troubled him even more. He became so absorbed in it as he continued he didn't hear a chair moving, or the footsteps heading over to him._

"_Besides doesn't that guy realise that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him? She has plenty of friends. So she doesn't need you around, get it?" _

_He glanced over just as a hand made contact with his cheek, and slapped across his face. He didn't move for a moment, the shock and hurt at such an action when he was trying desperately to protect her from what he viewed to be a danger, stinging more than the slap to his face. He felt a twisting sensation in his chest, as if his heart was about to be wrenched out of his chest._

"_That's not something for you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to tolerate you insulting my friends anymore. You got that?"_

'_Ow! Why didn't she just stab me? It would hurt less than those words,' He thought. Why couldn't she see what was going on? Why couldn't she see the danger he was trying to protect her from? Why couldn't she see why he was so disgusted with this pervert? That twisting sensation was becoming stronger, more painful. Too painful. It was unabearable! He'd rather go through surgery without an anaesthetic than suffer through this pain. did she even care? Was he even her friend? What was he to her? He had to know and there was only one way to know._

_He found himself struggling to keep himself from breaking into enraged tears, his voice was shaky, and surprised even him as he responded, "But why? Why should anyone else matter to you?" _

_Haruhi blinked at the anguish in his voice. _

_He slammed his fist on the bar counter top, and lept up from his seat. He faced Haruhi, he was now allowing his anger to show keep him from crying long enough to find out if he meant anything to her, "I thought **we** were your friends! Are we or aren't we?" _

_Haruhi blinked. _

_Hikaru gritted his teeth, feeling his cheeks heat up in a blush. There it was. He cared. He'd never before shown that anyone aside from his brother mattered to him. Yet there it was, and all she could do was blink! _

_Hikaru broke eye contact with Haurhi feeling his control slipping. If he kept looking at her he was sure to cry in front of the entire Host club, he could already feel the hot tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't stand this! He moved past her and ran upstairs to his room that he shared with Kaoru at the Pension. Kaoru said something as hurried footsteps followed him. What was said, Hikaru didn't know. He felt a few hot tears escaping him as he slammed the door closed and sat on the bed. _

_He'd done it... at least part way. He'd bared some of his soul to her. Did he even matter to her? Did she feel the same way? He had no idea, and why did he care so much if she did or didn't? He couldn't understand it. _

_He ran a hand through his hair, 'And what if she hates me now? Ack, she hated me to begin with.' He thought to himself. He heard two knocks at the door before Kaoru opened it, "That's some temper you've got there. Aren't you a little old for that?"_

_Hikaru looked over his shoulder at Kaoru revealing to his twin that he'd been resting his forehead in the heel of his hand, "Don't pretend that you weren't upset by that too."_

_Kaoru approached Hikaru, calmly, "Well, maybe I was, but I'd like to think I'm more rational than you.."_

_Hikaru looked away from Kaoru, who sat on the edge of the bed by Hikaru before continuing, "I don't think I've ever seen you act so selfishly before. Like a little child. Haruhi was surprised."_

_Hikaru brought a hand back up to his head again, "Well I couldn't help it. I was really upset but I can't figure out why."_

_Kaoru smiled a bit. What happened after that, Hikaru didn't fully know. From what he understood, Kaoru had dressed as him, and gone down to apologise to Haruhi, offering to go out with her the next day to make up for all of this. Hikaru knew that Arai wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't him apologising, but he knew that Haruhi would. _

_The next day however, Kaoru had come down with a cold, so Hikaru had gone with her instead. _

Seventeen-year-old Hikaru smiled as he remembered that date... they ate ice cream, he had tried pickled yams. They went souvenir shopping for Kaoru, everything was going fine until it looked like it was going to rain, and regrettably they'd been outside of the store that pervert worked at.

His smile fell as he remembred how badly he'd screwed up then. When Haruhi was willing to offer that jerk's offer to use the company's car to get them back, Hikaru felt the same twisting sensation in his chest. As if someone were wrenching his heart out of him. He couldn't stand that pain, it was too raw, too real, too intense. So he had ran off, and taken shelter under a tree, listening to music when the rain started. While he was under that tree, the phone call that snapped him into reality happened.

_Hikaru's phone rang, he immediately thought that Haruhi had made it back to the Pension and informed them that he was still out there, so he'd asked Tamaki to send a car to pick him up, since he couldn't catch a taxi. _

"_You idiot! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now!" _

"_Hmm?" Hikaru replied._

_Tamaki continued, "What kind of jerk would leave a girl out in a thunderstorm like this by herself? Now you listen to me: Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it she gets so scared she can't even move!"_

_Hikaru had then felt his eyes widen, and the air leave his lungs, 'what? What did I do? Wait... am I even wrong here? I didn't know.'_

_Tamaki finished his ranting, "Why don't you spend less time concentrating on your own jealousy and think about someone else for once!"_

_There was a click and the line went dead. Hikaru stood frozen like a statue for a moment recalling the points when Haruhi had spoken with him, racking his brain to see if she had said she was afraid of thunderstorms. Well no, not directly, but she had said 'I hope there isn't going to be a thunder storm.' _

'_Did you hear that?' _

'_Let's just take his offer, the sooner we get back the better.'_

_That last time... the last time she had been blushing, as if she was embarrassed. Someone as strong and independent as Haruhi might even be embarrassed to admit she's afraid of something. That's when he remembered losing control of his legs as they began thumping against the ground, causing him to run at a speed he hadn't known he was capable of. Thus began his frantic search through the town, asking anyone he came into contact with if they'd seen Haruhi, searching each store he could think of. He had stopped near a church, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath, when lightning struck, followed by the sound of thunder, it illuminated the church door for him to see that it was slightly open. _

'_Could she ...' He wondered to himself as he headed into the church, calling out for her. _

_Thunder struck again and he heard a frightened scream, he followed it, finding Haruhi cowering under a table, soaking wet, shaking, crying, hands clapped tightly over her ears, eyes clenched shut, and so... unlike herself. _

"_Haruhi..."_

_Haruhi's deep brown eyes opened, and she looked at him for a moment, "Hika..."_

_Another roar of thunder made her go silent, she trembled a bit more._

_Hikaru reacted quickly while he brain stormed on how to help her through it. He grabbed the table cloth off the table she was hiding under, and used it to wrap her in for warmth, neglecting his own comfort level. He wished at that exact moment that he had ear plugs with him to block out the sound that scared her so badly, not able to think of anything else to do, he took his head phones off from around his neck, and gently placed them over Haruhi's ears, the only other thing he could think to do was sit next to her under the table, and keep her held close to himself for reassurance, "I'm sorry I took off like that and left you alone. I'm sorry I said those things about your dear friend."_

"_Thank you Hikaru, I forgive you," Haruhi said, cuddling into him a little. _

_Hikaru swallowed the lump of sobs that had suddenly appeared in his throat while a two tears escaped him before he could stop them, "I'm sorry."_


	2. We'd totally let you sleep with us

Hikaru glanced at Haruhi across the table from himself. They were at their cottage, but since that night, he'd begun paying closer attention to the weather reports on TV, when it came on that a week-long forecast of thunder storms was heading her way, he had called to see if her Dad was going to be home. He wasn't, he was away with a friend for their birthday.

At that news, Hikaru had invited her over to the summer cottage with himself and Kaoru. The Hitachiin brothers had even sent one of their drivers over to pick her up in the limo. Before she even arrived back, they had decided on a comfort level battle plan. Hikaru would stay with her through the first storm, and Kaoru would take the next and they'd keep alternating until they got through the week. Hikaru liked that arrangement, at least then if a certain... part acted up he'd have a night to fully satisfy it before he was on storm protection again as he and Kaoru had taken to calling it. He couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. Haruhi never changed. She was wearing a pair of denium capris pants, a pink and white stripped tank top, and sandles. Her hair was still pretty short.

He on the other hand felt he was dressed in a bit of a grubby manner, blue jeans a black under shirt, and a red muscle shirt over that. He nearly blinked, _'kind of close to what I wore on our date... actually.'_

Haruhi smiled a little, "Why were you smiling just now?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Just thinking about someone."

Haruhi quirked her head to the side, which made her resemble a bird, "Someone? What's going on between you and this 'someone'?"

Hikaru shook his head, "it isn't like that. They're a really great friend. I wouldn't trade that for anything... least I don't think I would."

Haruhi laughed, "You never know. You may wake up one morning and find you've changed your mind."

Hikaru shrugged, "I doubt it."

"But why do you doubt it?" She asked.

"It's a bit complicated Haruhi," Hikaru replied.

"Is it because of your smart mouth?"

Hikaru gained a slightly annoyed look, "That's not it." He replied with some irritation in his voice.

"Really? Going by your tone I'd say it has something to do with it," the brunette young woman replied.

Hikaru glanced at her, _'yeah... maybe part of it. I don't want to insult you, or say something insensitive to offend you but... the biggest thing is the boss. I'm not sure how he'd react.'_

He shook his head, "Forget about it. So what do you wanna do here?"

Haruhi shrugged, "I'm not sure. I brought my books so I could study and review what we've learned the last semester."

Hikaru sweat dropped, _'It's summer and she's thinking about school? What a nerd!'_

Haruhi laughed a little, then blinked when multiple dark storm clouds rolled in, "uhh..."

Hikaru inwardly sighed, _'She always gets so anxious before a storm.'_

"Hey, I'm right here. It's alright," He said.

Haruhi nodded, "Y-yeah."

Hikaru blinked, _'She seems more nervous than the first time I saw her scared last year. Is her phobia getting worse?'_

"Hey, why don't we go watch a movie in the home theatre?"

"Are you crazy!" Haruhi asked, leaping from her seat.

Hikaru blinked, taken back by how calm, level headed Haruhi was suddenly almost out of her mind,"H-Haruhi? What's wrong?"

Haruhi's eyes watered, "Didn't you know? Lightning strikes are attracted to electricity and running water. Never use a sink tap, never shower, and never use electronics when you're in a thunder storm."

Hikaru stood from his seat, pulling Haruhi into a hug, "Okay. So what would you rather do?"

Haruhi's eyes watered as the clouds darkened more.

Hikaru gently stroked Haruhi's hair, "Haruhi, you're with me. You're okay."

Haruhi bit her lip when she heard the rain coming down, _'maybe it won't thunder... maybe there won't be any lightning...' _

An hour later, Hikaru found himself on his bed, a frightened Haruhi nearly squeezing the life out of him as thunder roared and lightning flashed outside of his room, brightening it as if someone had suddenly flicked on the slight switch.

Hikaru rubbed her back, unsure of what else to do, and held her close. A few dirty thoughts started to enter his mind, he pushed them away as soon as he became aware of them, _'damn it. I guess... no matter what I'm always going to be a bit selfish.'_

Haruhi screamed and held Hikaru tighter still.

He blinked a bit, "H-H-Ha-Har-" he gasped breathlessly. She was squeezing him so tightly he literally couldn't breathe.

Haruhi trembled in his arms. He looked around the room before grabbing his earphones off the night table, and turned on the ipod attached to them. He placed them over her ears, and turned the music on, scolding himself as he moved_, 'can't believe I forgot about t his.'_

He looked at the time, _'It's getting late too... I wonder...' _

He looked back at Haruhi, _'She's far too scared to fall asleep... and certainly not on her own.'_

"_If Honey-sempai drops out, Mori-sempai will as well. His competing is more or less conditional to that," _Kyoya's voice echoed in Hikaru's head as he thought back to the day before he'd exposed his true feelings towards Haruhi.

"_Which means victory will be ours," Kaoru said._

"_Well, maybe not. I couldn't help but notice the only room still available only has a single bed. So if you did win you couldn't both stay," Haruhi said. _

"_No problem, we'll just bring another bed from the summer cottage," Hikaru said. _

"_Yeah, or we could even squeeze into the single," Kaoru added. _

_Haruhi smiled, "How sweet. I guess you guys really are always together, huh?"_

_Kaoru smiled, "Always."_

"_The two of us have been together since we were born. So we've never really needed anyone else," Hikaru chimed in._

"_We never bothered making friends with anyone else til a few years ago. We thought the world was made up of idiots," Kaoru continued. _

"_Oh really?" Haruhi asked. _

"_But then..." Hikaru started, he looked over at Haruhi, "that was before we knew you. We'd totally let you sleep with us."_

"_Uhh, thanks. I'll pass," Haruhi replied. _

Haruhi trembled in Hikaru's arms. He held her close, gently rubbing her arms a little, "Haruhi..."

"Hika..." Haruhi replied.

"I-It's getting late an-"

"Don't leave me!" Haruhi exclaimed clutching onto his shirt.

Hikaru nearly blushed, "I wasn't thinking of it. I meant what I said that day... Kaoru and I both. We'd let you sleep with us, if you're scared. You should still try to sleep. It might be easier if there's someone there with you. You can even take Kaoru's side, it's away from the window, so even if it does flash, I'll be there blocking the view."

Haruhi bit her lip, _'sleep in the same bed as a guy? I never once considered it I- well- except... Tamaki but...'_

Her eyes teared up as she remembered how he had ran off to Paris with Eclair and how she had desperately tried to talk him out of leaving.

She freed her lip from between her teeth and nodded, "o-o-oka-okay... but..."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I'm a guy, yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm a hormone crazed ape. Sometimes guys aren't looking to get into your pants. Sometimes they just want to cuddle with you. Friend or not."

Haruhi blinked, 'when'd he grow up?'

Hikaru pulled his arm from around Haruhi long enough to take off his shirt and under shirt.

She blinked, "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, getting ready for bed? I always sleep in my boxers. Kaoru usually just wears pyjama bottoms. Especially in the summer," Hikaru answered as he took his jeans off, leaving his boxers on.

He thought for a moment before opening a drawer and pulling on a pair of teal pyjama bottoms, "But if it makes you feel better."

Haruhi sighed, "thanks."

Hikaru blushed with a very small smile, both of which he hoped Haruhi didn't notice.

He blinked and looked over at Haruhi before looking through his drawers again and tossing a pyjama shirt to her.

"It'll probably be a bit big on you, but it'll work," Hikaru said.

'I really don't feel like sorting through her bags right now... and I definitely don't want to chance seeing... her intimate clothing,' he thought to himself.

Haruhi nodded, "thanks."

A thunder crack broke through the silence like a hot knife through butter. Haruhi tensed, her muscles quaking from the sudden spasm.

Hikaru rushed back over to her side, holding her close, "I'm here. Tell you what Haruhi... how about I just cover my eyes while you change? That way if you need to be close for whatever reason, you can be, but I won't see anything."

Haruhi nodded, "Okay."

Hikaru closed his eyes and covered them with his free hand.

Haruhi moved a little away from Hikaru before she started to change, electing to leave her bra and panties on.

She had just pulled the pyjama shirt over her second arm, when thunder cracked again.

She instantly latched onto Hikaru, his arm coming around her in a hug.

He nearly blushed when he realised it was just her bra between his chest and hers, 'keep it cool. Keep it cool. Damn it Hikaru do not take advantage of this. Don't. She'd never forgive you.'

A few minutes later, Haruhi was in the teal pyjama shirt, which was large enough to pass for a button down night gown.

Hikaru crawled into his usual spot, leaving Kaoru's usual spot for Haruhi.

"Alright, just turn onto your side, and face the hallway," Hikaru advised.

Haruhi blinked before turning so her back was to Hikaru. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt Hikaru wrap an arm around her, and press into her back upper and middle back slightly.

"Hikaru?"

"Don't get any ideas. I know sense of touch and sense of smell are pretty important to comforting. So I made sure to wear the same cologne I wore in school. I'm also making sure that there's physical contact between us, so if you get scared, I'm right here, and my arms being around you'll help you remember that through the panic you tend to get," Hikaru stated.

Haruhi blinked a bit, 'Hikaru...'

"Good night Haruhi," Hikaru almost yawned.

"Night Hikaru," Haruhi answered as she closed her eyes.


	3. The trouble with being a guy

Hikaru bit his lip, he'd grown uncomfortable staying in the same position, and yet he had to think about Haruhi's comfort as well. He shifted so that one arm was still around her while he laid half on his stomach, and half to the side, but couldn't get back to sleep. He glanced over at the alarm clock, _'It's three thirty in the morning?'_

He inwardly groaned as he buried his face into the pillow, _'it's gonna be a long night.'_

A sudden flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble outside made the young woman next to him flinch, even in her sleep.

Hikaru shifted himself into his prior position, this time snaking his other arm under Haruhi, so both arms were wrapped around her. She seemed to calm down and lull into a deeper sleep.

'_Man... the things I do for you,'_ Hikaru thought to himself. Then a small smile crossed his lips, _'but, I don't really mind. You were the first one to really see me, and really see Kaoru. Anything I can do to help you will never be a problem. I might be a bit grouchy until I have some coffee tomorrow, but I'm sure you and Kaoru are used to it.'_

He cuddled her a little closer, still mindful to keep his lower portion away from her rear end, so as to not cause an awkward situation.

The young man smiled a bit, resting his head against hers as he inwardly admitted, _'I'm so scared to say it, I'm scared to voice this admission that the reason I don't mind goes beyond friendship. I love you, Haruhi.'_

He closed his eyes, figuring even if he didn't sleep, if his body was at rest it was something.

Hikaru woke up two hours later, seeing that the storm had passed. He sighed inwardly in relief, _'we got through the first one.'_

His stomach growled and a part of him was very stiff, to the point of pleasure-pain coursing through him whenever he shifted his legs, _'damn it. I hate this part of being a guy. With Kaoru it's no big deal, he knows how it is. I don't know if she does... as smart as she is, she's pretty naive in some respects... I just hope...'_

Haruhi stirred a bit before rolling over to face him.

Hikaru felt a deep blush heating up his face, _'oh great! This can't get any worse.'_

Haruhi pressed her body fully against Hikaru's, causing his breath to hitch in his throat, and giving him an intense urge to moan, instead he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut _'AHHHH! I spoke too soon!'_

Hikaru's blush now made him look as if his head had been replaced with a tomato. He looked around the room frantic for an escape before he grabbed a spare pillow in the bed. 'I know some guys do this... but I hope I don't wake her.'

He carefully manoeuvred it so that Haruhi was cuddling into the pillow instead of him. He rolled away from her, quietly breathing a sigh of relief. That elation was cut short when he felt the pleasure-pain again mixed with something else, _'oh hell no!'_

He quickly stood up and ran awkwardly into the en suite washroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. Quickly lowering his pyjama bottoms and boxers, he sat on the toilet, taking himself into his hand and start stroking. He bit his free hand to keep his moans muffled, not wanting to disturb Haruhi.

He clasped the hand he had been biting over his mouth and bit his lower lip a bit roughly as his body tensed and twitched with his release, leaving him a bit breathless and panting, _'Another four days of this... I don't know if I can handle it. I barely survived it this time... and the weather only gives a five day forecast so it might be even longer than that. Ah damn it.'_

He cleaned himself up before tossing the used toilet paper into the toilet and flushing it down. He washed his hands at the sink before composing himself and leaving the washroom.

Six o'clock, Haruhi was still asleep. He laid back in bed next to her, she stirred a bit before opening her eyes, and looking at Hikaru, "Morning Hikaru."

"Morning Haruhi," Hikaru replied, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

Haruhi almost blushed.

Hikaru smiled his usual Cheshire cat like grin, "And what's that look about?"

Haruhi blinked, "Nothing." She lied.

"Uh-huh, sure... you're a nasty little girl aren't you?" He jokingly teased.

Haruhi sputtered a bit.

Hikaru laughed, "Relax. I'm joking, and no it's nothing like that. I had to use the washroom but I didn't want to wake you so I left you something that smelt like me to cuddle while I was gone."

'_Well it isn't a total lie, besides... she doesn't need to know,'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh," Haruhi said, sounding relieved.

Hikaru didn't know if he should smile or frown at her reaction, was she relieved because she had felt like he'd changed his mind about being with her through the storm? Or was she relieved by the lie that laying next to her all night hadn't given him a painful issue to deal with in the early morning?

'_It's a good thing I did wake up when I did, otherwise the result of that issue would've been all over the bed sheets,'_ he thought to himself.

He stretched as he sat up, "well I'm never usually up this early. You want some juice or something?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah ... or maybe some coffee..."

"We don't have any commoner's instant coffee," Hikaru said. "Sorry."

Haruhi shrugged, "It's okay I guess."

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi, _'she really is modest. I guess living such a humbled modest life makes a person like that.'_

Haruhi blushed when her stomach growled.

Hikaru chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, "Well umm... I'm not much for cooking. I can't even do toast but... I think we have cold cereal I could make."

Haruhi smiled and laughed a little, "I'm right here Hikaru. But, yeah I usually stick to cold cereal in the summer anyway."

Hikaru smiled a bit as he got up from bed and grabbed some clean clothes for himself before he stopped, "uhh, you want the washroom first? I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed so..."

Haruhi nodded, "Uhh, yeah thanks."

She stood up from the bed and went into the washroom. Hikaru sat back down on the bed and sighed lightly, _'When she goes home... I already get the feeling summer won't be as much fun without her around.'_

He thought back to the previous summer, when Haruhi had the summer job at Pension Misuzu. Tamaki had called them in the early morning three days into summer vacation, rambling about kidnapping, bankruptcy, Haruhi, and gypsies.

After they'd been assured by Kyoya that Haruhi was staying with a friend of her father's in Karuizawa they hung up with Tamaki, and their maids had come into their room to wake them up.

Hikaru had then pulled back the bedsheets to reveal an elephant statue resting in front of his boxer covered junk, and had the elephant statue let off a party streamer with a slight 'pop'.

The maids hadn't given him much of a reaction, and he became a bit forelorn at their response. Kaoru had assured the maids they'd be down for breakfast in a few minutes, after the maids left the room Hikaru couldn't hide his sadness from his brother. He then voiced the source of that sadness to Kaoru, "It's just no fun without her. What are we gonna do now?"

Kaoru had looked pensive about the comment, and before either of them realised it they'd headed for Karuizawa to see Haruhi along with the rest of the host club members.

'_It was the same last summer too. Summer just isn't fun if Haruhi isn't around,'_ Hikaru thought to himself. He watched the washroom door.

'_How long do girls take in a bathroom anyway? Maybe I should figure it out in case something happens while she's here,_' He contemplated.


	4. You love Haruhi

Hikaru sat at the table, a cup of steaming hot instant coffee in front of him while Haruhi busied herself around the kitchen.

Hikaru blinked at what Haruhi was making, she had actually made the very foods that he and Kaoru had asked for at Pension Misuzu's.

'_She remembered what I asked for... and what Kaoru asked for that day?'_ He thought to himself. He shook his head, _'I'm reading too much into this.'_

Haruhi smiled a bit as she served up the breakfasts. Hikaru blinked at Haruhi's bowl, "Haruhi... what is that?"

"It's oatmeal," Haruhi answered.

Hikaru blinked, "We... we don't have oatmeal here. Least, not in stock I don't think."

"I brought my own, it's instant," Haruhi answered.

Hikaru was taken back, "I-in-instant oatmeal?" His brow quirked upward in question.

"Mhmm," Haruhi answered, her mouth a bit full from the spoonful she'd just taken.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh, could I try a little bit?"

Haruhi nodded and got up to get a spoon. She blinked when Hikaru picked up her spoon, and took a small sampling of the instant oatmeal, "hmm... tastes likes... peaches?"

Haruhi nodded, "It's flavoured instant oatmeal. Peaches and cream."

"It's actually alright," Hikaru replied as he started to eat his toasted baguette.

Haruhi smiled a bit as she sat back down, "I brought a few packets cause I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying here."

"We do have food here, Haruhi. We wouldn't let you go hungry," Hikaru said before he took some coffee.

Haruhi sighed, "I don't like living off of charity."

Hikaru spat out his coffee, "Charity!" He almost screamed out the question, feeling his temper flare up.

"It isn't charity Haruhi! You're our friend! Aren't you? When you go over to another friend's house is it charity if you stay for dinner?" Hikaru raged.

Haruhi blinked, "I'm sorry, you're right."

'_Why did I say that anyway?' _Haruhi thought to herself. _'That was weird. I was almost as thoughtless as Hikaru for a moment there.'_

Hikaru calmed down and ran a hand through his hair, "sorry I blew up like that. But really Haruhi, if we did mind feeding you, we would've told you on the phone to pack some of your precooked foods for when you were here. We don't mind at all."

Haruhi nodded, "I see."

Hikaru smiled very slightly as he sat back down, "Storms aren't supposed to come in again until tonight, you wanna go for a hike or something after breakfast?"

Haruhi sighed, "I should study."

Hikaru laughed, "Haruhi! It's only the second week of summer vacation. Yeah, we've got homework over the summer holidays, but we can still have some fun."

"I'd feel better if my homework was done," Haruhi replied, she blinked when she noticed the saddened expression on Hikaru's face.

"Alright, how about this: we do an hour of homework and then we do something fun for a bit?" she suggested.

Hikaru nodded, "I think I could deal with that."

Haruhi smiled a bit as she finished her oatmeal.

Hikaru smiled as he finished his toasted baguette slices, 'She looks nice today.'

She was wearing a light blue track suit, which Hikaru was certain she had to have bought herself, because he knew Ranka wouldn't buy something like that for Haruhi. Oddly enough though, he found the track suit to be very flattering on her.

"Is my shirt inside out?" Haruhi's voice asked.

Hikaru shook his head and blushed realising he'd been staring at Haruhi, "uhh, no. Sorry. I just... never mind."

Haruhi gave him a quizzical look.

Hikaru chuckled nervously under her gaze. Why was she looking at him like that? What was she thinking? He felt his face heat up a bit more.

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

"C-course I am. W-wh-why wouldn't I be?" Hikaru asked.

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"Oh uhh, is the air conditioning working?" Hikaru asked as he got up to check the thermostat. Haruhi blinked at how fast Hikaru moved. It was almost like he was on fire, the way he bolted like that. _'What's going on with him?'_ She wondered to herself.

Hikaru chuckled a bit, "Umm, I should go wake Kaoru... uhh, you need the washroom or?"

"Hikaru," Haruhi said with a sweat drop, "there's six bathrooms in this place."

"Ahahaha... uhh, yeah right. Silly me," Hikaru replied as he headed out of the room.

'Idiot. What's wrong with him?' Haruhi thought to herself. She shook her head and began gathering the dirty dishes to wash them.

"I could get that for you, Miss," A maid said.

Haruhi sweat dropped and smiled warm heartedly, "N-no that's okay. I'd rather do it myself, if that's alright?"

"It's my job miss," the maid insisted.

Haruhi bit her lip before placing the dishes down, 'Ugh... no matter how long I know them I will never get used to the idea of someone else doing everything for me for however long. It's just not natural.'

Kaoru groaned a little when his curtains were opened, and rolled over away from the sunlight.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru's panic voice tore through his head.

'Ugh, now what happened?' Kaoru thought to himself as he sat up, "Hikaru?"

He looked at his alarm clock, "It's only seven o'clock."

"I've already ate, get up," Hikaru said in a hurry. He was speaking so fast it almost came out as a single word.

"Wait – wait, slow down. What's going on?"

Hikaru blushed intensely as he sat next to Kaoru and began recounting the morning's events so far.

Kaoru blinked, "My suggestion? Try to hold off on the showers until night."

"But there's a thunderstorm tonight," Hikaru objected.

"Yeah, and I'm on storm protection tonight," Kaoru pointed out.

Hikaru blinked, "Oh yeah."

Kaoru fell backwards onto his mattress, "Anything else Hikaru?"

"Yeah... why would I suddenly feel like the air conditioning's broken when it's fine?"

Kaoru looked at his twin, _'Are we really brothers? Never mind twin brothers?'_

"Hikaru, you love Haruhi."

Hikaru blinked, "I-I-I what?"

"You love Haruhi. Ever since you found out about her fear of thunder, you've started watching the weather reports more closely. You even look as if you'd want to run out side and get into a fight with thunder... if that were even possible," Kaoru replied.

Hikaru stood wide eyed at his brother's observation, _'Yeah... there's that... when she offered me some of the ice cream on our "date", I didn't take the cone from her... I let her keep holding the cone, and eased the ice cream towards my mouth. Even if it hadn't irritated Tono, I would've still only taken a bite of those chocolate chip cookies if it was in her mouth... it made it even more delicious. And then the Halloween test of courage tournament... in that net... I was scared she'd either see or feel what happens when I'm close to her. Last night, I managed to keep it under control but just barely. If I hadn't woken up when I did this morning... my sheets would've been a mess. Is it all because... I'm in love with her?'_

He shook his head, "Well, I'm gonna have a shower... stay in bed or get up, which ever."

Kaoru ran a hand over his face, _'I'm awake now, I might as well get up.'_

He saw Hikaru go into the washroom across the hall.

Kaoru grabbed some clean clothes and headed to his en suit, 'There are times when I wonder about Hikaru. He can be pretty dumb at times.'

Hikaru stepped into the shower, the warm droplets of water cascading down his body. He rested a hand against the tiled wall, and nearly hit his head off the wall, _'Am I really as bad as Tono? How didn't I see it? I- I really am stupid.'_


	5. A Hike, a Headache, and two secrets

Haruhi lost her footing, her body over corrected its self, causing her to fall backwards. A hand out stretched, looking for something to grasp, only for his hand to grasp her wrist. Her smaller hand wrapped around his wrist as he pulled her back up towards himself, holding her close for a moment so she could gather her thoughts before he headed onward on the hiking trail.

Haruhi smiled a bit as she followed him_, 'Hikaru really is the outdoors type of guy... who would've thought?'_ She mused to herself as she followed him.

_Hikaru left the bathroom, his hair still damp from the water, wearing a black muscle shirt, and blue jeans._

_Haruhi sat in a chair reading a book, Hikaru couldn't help but grin slightly at how cute she looked when she was oblivious to everything around her. He leaned against the door frame, just watching her for a moment. _

_Then without a word, the girl looked up from her book, "Hi Hikaru."_

"_Hi," Hikaru replied, "Wanna get some homework done then go for a hike?"_

_Haruhi smiled and nodded, "Alright."_

'Some' had turned into being most of their homework before Hikaru managed to convince Haruhi to take a break. Now here they were, hiking on his family's property. Hikaru found his mind focusing on the up coming thunderstorm tonight. Due to the threatening weather, he was trying to keep them as close to the cottage as he could while still having a little bit of a challenge in the hike.

"Want to have curry tonight?" Haruhi asked, breaking the silence.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi and smiled, "Well, really spicy food and Italian food are my favourites... so yeah."

Haruhi chuckled a bit, "I usually do a medium spicy curry."

Hikaru nodded, "I'll let the kitchen know."

"Uhh..." Haruhi was at a loss for words, _'let the kitchen know? Oh boy... I'm never going to get used to that.'_

"Umm, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru, "Yes?"

"I was thinking... you're gonna be with Kaoru tonight... you sure you're okay with that?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi shrugged, "As long as someone's there, I'm honestly okay."

'But I wonder if I'll be okay,' Hikaru thought to himself as he walked, he stopped when he saw that Haruhi wasn't moving, "Haruhi?"

The brunette stood still, watching the sky through the tree branches, Hikaru followed her gaze and saw what had ensnared her so much. Dark storm clouds rolled in over head.

"Let's head back?" He suggested.

Haruhi nodded, a very small pink blush tinting her cheeks as she turned to head back the way they came.

'_Ahh! There's some dangerous spots,' _Hikaru thought as he rushed ahead of her.

'_Least if I'm in front of her, the chances of her falling and getting hurt are lessened,'_ He thought to himself.

A distant boom of thunder made Haruhi flinch a little, it wasn't more than a second later that she felt an arm snake around her and Hikaru pulling her close to himself, wordlessly giving comfort to her.

The brunette bit her lip a little, _'Hikaru has no reservations at all about holding me... but Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru might. I don't know. I can't sleep if I'm not with someone during thunder storms.'_

They kept walking until they made it back to the house, surprised to find the lights were all off, even though the sun was beginning to set.

Hikaru and Haruhi entered the cottage, and headed to the kitchen. Haruhi for the first time stopped to take in the massive size and the sheer beauty of the cottage. Most cottages she'd heard about were wood log cabins, this one however had granite counter tops, vinyl and marble flooring. It was truly far too rich for Haruhi's tastes, and if she was to be honest, it made her a bit uncomfortable. This was, however, the way Hikaru and Kaoru had always lived.

Hikaru was the one to find the letter, his eyes nearly bulged as he read it:

Dear Hikaru & Haruhi,

Sorry but I think I'm coming down with a bit of a bug. I have a bad headache so I'm going to bed early. Hikaru, it's probably best if Haruhi stays with you again tonight.

Kaoru.

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru, "What is it?"

"He went to bed early, something about a headache... and he thinks it'd be best if you and I were together again tonight," Hikaru replied.

'_Kaoru...' _Hikaru thought to himself, _'how bad is that headache that you have to go to bed early? What if it isn't a bug? What if it's a tumour?'_

Haruhi noticed the worried look on Hikaru's face, "If he isn't better by morning we can call a doctor, can't we?"

Hikaru blinked, "Huh?"

He looked at Haruhi and nodded, "Yeah. It's just not like him."

"Sometimes things happen and people get sick. Long as they know how to handle it, it's alright," Haruhi replied as she started getting somethings out for dinner.

Hikaru blushed a little,_ 'how does she always know what I'm thinking? She knows just how to make me feel better too.'_

He smiled a bit,_ 'she's just special that way.'_

He sweat dropped realising he didn't know how to cook, "I'll just... make some of that black tea that my Dad brought back from Africa."

He quickly checked in the fridge to make sure they had milk before he set about getting the tea. Haruhi was already busy making a curry.

"Are you going to make it super spicy?" Hikaru asked.

"No, medium. It's what I'm used to. If you want it super spicy you can add black pepper to it," Haruhi replied as she cooked.

Hikaru nodded as he started boiling the water. He kept his back to Haruhi while he worked on the tea to hide another small smile, and a second secret that had decided to annoy him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, I gotta say it, I'm sorry that the updates were so far apart. I've started packing up my apartment, getting ready to move for April 22nd. I also have to sell or donate a lot of my Dad's stuff, and it hasn't been easy. He passed away 6 months ago (October 13th 2011) but I'm still pretty raw about it, even still I've healed enough that I feel I can do this it just really drains me when I do, so I apologize for the lack of updates, once I move I'll have more energy to update more frequently. Please be patient with me. :) <strong>


	6. Dreaming and --- what!

Hikaru found himself swallowing a lump in his throat as he surveyed his current conundrum. Haruhi had finally passed out, three hours into the thunder storm, his earphones blasting music in her ears to drown out the noise.

He cuddled her close to comfort her, and inwardly cursed wishing he could contort his body more effectively. The semi in his pajama bottoms was just enough to be visible if one were looking for an indication of arousal, and knowing how clingy a terrified Haruhi could be, he dreaded attempting to survive the rest of the night. He knew that before morning came he'd have a full on raging boner to deal with, and there'd be no leaving her alone while he tended to it.

Hesitantly he closed his eyes, Haruhi's sleepy steady breathing coming out in small huffs against his neck. The feeling of her breath caused goosebumps to form on his skin and sent a subtle chill down his spine.

_'Man… someday someone needs to invent a pill you can take to block your body's responses to hormones temporarily,'_ the golden eyed boy thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_He felt some unusual pressure near his neck, it wasn't uncomfortable though. The sensation was more pleasure inducing. He kept quiet as he opened his eyes slowly and noticed Haruhi had shifted, moving herself slowly to press her body more firmly against his. He blinked a bit, "H-Haruhi?" _

_Haruhi's tanuki brown eyes looked up at him as the same sensation took place on his neck and he realized she had been softly kissing his skin. _

_"Wh-what a-are you doing?" Hikaru asked, a bit embarrassed at how high his voice became from the shock. _

_"I know it's a little awkward, just relax. I'll be done shortly," the girl replied. _

_His breath caught in his throat as he realized her hand was rubbing his pant bulge. _

_"Mmm…Ha-Haruhi…y-you don't…oh…" Hikaru stammered as his hips involuntarily pressed against her hand. Much as he hated to admit it, even through his pants her touch felt better than his own. _

_"I know I don't have to, but you're being so kind… looking after me like this… let me take care of you," Haruhi's sultry voice replied as her hand slipped into his pants. _

_"Mmm… you're in such need, aren't you?" she asked as her soft palm ran down the shaft. _

Hikaru's eye's shot open and he instantly covered his face with his free hand. Sex dreams… of all the times to have a sex dream, he had to have one now. Now! With Haruhi cuddled up impossibly close and her leg semi-wrapped around his waist… wait! Her leg was wrapped around his waist. She was practically straddling him in her sleep.

She let out a soft moan before she actually was straddling him, her groin directly over his. _'What the hell?! Do girls have wet dreams?!'_ Hikaru thought to himself.

He gasped and closed his eyes as her heat rubbed against his and she let out a small sigh at the sensation.

_'Oh that feels good,' _Hikaru thought. He felt her hips moving again, his own automatically moving with hers to take more pleasure from the action, he then began matching her movements, the haze in his head growing as spikes of pleasure shot to every corner of his body.

He blinked in alarm however when Haruhi shifted her body up, and away from his. He watched slightly horror stricken as Haruhi reached into his pajama and pulled his rigid member out of the front slit of his pajama bottoms. She shifted her panties off to the side and positioned her opening at Hikaru's tip.

"Ha-Har-Haruhi?! Haruhi, wake up," Hikaru stuttered out as she began lowering herself onto him. The feeling of her velvety warm wet heat surrounding his member was intoxicating. The pleasure of penetrating her virgin region made Hikaru's voice hitch in his throat. He wanted desperately to wake her up, but another part of him wanted things to continue.

'This isn't right... She just gave me her virginity and she's asleep,' Hikaru thought to himself, eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths trying to clear the pleasure haze from his mind.

"Haruhi," Hikaru spoke, a bit harsher and louder than when he'd stuttered.

The sleep hazed look on Haruhi's face disappeared and her face paled as she came to realization of the situation.

"H-H-Hik-Hikaru…. Wha-" her panicked stumbling over her words made him ache in more than one way. She didn't really want this, did she?

"Haruhi, uhh… cou-could you umm… move?"

Haruhi looked down at where their bodies connected and flushed a shade of red that the male had never suspected a person could accomplish. She quickly dismembered herself of him and dashed into the en suite.

Hikaru laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt a new found sense of emotional and mental numb as he replayed the most recent events in his mind and quietly cursed as he slapped an open palm to his face.

H knew he had to give her time to collect herself, but what then? The only thought in his mind at that point became, _'what the hell do I do now?!'_


	7. Realization

Hikaru could've sworn that time had stood still, he couldn't tell anyone how long he laid still staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. All he knew for sure was the physical issue he'd started off with after that dream was no more. Between the shock, and the panic of the subsequent events that followed him waking from that arousing dream, the issue had righted its self without a release being required. He straightened his pajama bottoms before he stood up from the bed and headed over to the en suite. He stood at the door for a moment in quiet contemplation before gingerly bringing up a balled fist and softly rapping at the door.

"Go away," came a mouse like voice from inside the washroom.

Hikaru's shoulders sagged at the response. He'd screwed up. He should've woken her before things had gotten as far as they did. How could she want to speak to him? Then another thought dawned on him, if she didn't want to speak to him, would she want to speak with Kaoru? Despite the fact that their personalities were vastly different, their physical appearance was undoubtedly identical.

Hikaru let out a heavy sigh before replying, "let me talk with you a moment and I'll leave. If you want to leave today I'll stay away while Kaoru helps you pack your things and takes you back to your apartment, but Haruhi…. Please just… just open the door."

He waited with anxious anticipation yet uncharacteristically remained still. After waiting a few more minutes he added, "I never meant for this to happen, Haruhi. At first I wasn't even sure it was happening… I-" He paused. How to continue?

_'I had a sex dream of you and thought I was still dreaming? That might not be the best thing to say right now,'_ He mentally criticized himself.

He gently fell forward, his head bumping against the door and his voice broke as he continued, "I feel awful about this. I know I can't really make it up to you… I just… I always want to be your friend. I can't imagine going back to not having you in my life. Please don't shut me out over this, I-I'm really sorry. I wish I could go back right now to before it got so far and wake you up sooner. I'd give anything to do that, but I can't… so all I can do is beg and hope. Take your time and come out when you're ready but… don't think that I wanted things to happen like this… that I invited you here to take advantage of something like this… it was never part of the reason. I just wanted you to feel safe… and that sounds so ironic right now, but it's the truth. Haruhi I…"

_'I love you? No… that isn't appropriate,'_ Hikaru thought to himself.

He felt a painful lump swell in his throat while tears began to sting his eyes, "I value you a lot. You were the first one to ever really see Kaoru and me as separate people. There's no way I'll ever get you out of my heart or mind… whatever happens now. I'll leave you alone just… don't stay in there all day, alright?"

He waited for what felt like an eternity for an answer, which did not come to him before he turned and walked away from the door. He grabbed a few clothes from the wardrobe and began to change, deciding to ignore the state of bed head his hair was in.

"I'm sorry too," A quiet voice floated to his ears.

He paused, realizing his bare butt was partially exposed. He quickly pulled his pajama pants back on, his light blue t-shirt still not buttoned before he turned to face the bashful Haruhi.

Haruhi was bowing deeply to him, her eyes not looking up to see him. His mind began racing with ideas on what to do next. He couldn't just let that apology go unaccepted or unacknowledged. He had to say or do something, but what? Throw her against the wall and kiss her? Tell her she's crazy for apologizing, he loved every second of it while it lasted? Tell her that she could jump his bones anytime she wanted? He still wasn't sure what he was going to do when his feet began to act of their own accord.

"I wasn't aware something like this could even happen," Haruhi admitted.

Hikaru walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Haruhi…"

Haruhi closed her eyes when she felt his hands cupping her face. She allowed her spine to straighten up, but still avoided looking at him.

"Haruhi, I'm not mad… but in light of what happened, I hope you won't be mad at me for this. With that blush… you're just too cute right now," Hikaru replied, barely recognizing his own voice as his face leaned into hers, gently planting a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Haruhi blinked a bit at the situation before looking to Hikaru. His eyes seemed darker, his pupils had definitely grown in size and he just gave her a cheesy, cocky grin.

"I couldn't help that just now… and I know you didn't mean anything earlier. It's okay. I'm still gonna tease you though," Hikaru added.

He just managed to dodge a punch that Haruhi threw at him, slightly laughing at how easily he could still rile her up.

_'Nothing's really changed, has it?' _Hikaru thought to himself as the brunette woman stormed off out of the room.

His smile faded a bit, _'nothing's changed. We're still just friends.' _

His eyes widened as he severely sweat dropped. His hands came up and pressed harshly against his face as the recent events fully processed in his mind. Once as a joke he and Kaoru had looked up unusual sleep disorders as a means of trying to prank Kyouya into believing he was a deviant. Now that information came flooding back into his mind and he quietly acknowledged to himself, _'I'm friends with a sexsomniac… a female sexsomniac I have feelings for and she's brontophobic. Someone shoot me!' _


	8. Confrontation

For the next few days at the cottage things between the twins and Haruhi seemed to carry on as normal. A few days of clear nights meant that Haruhi felt safe enough to sleep in the guest room without Hikaru "guarding" her. Although he admitted to himself that he missed Haruhi's scent next to him, he did appreciate the breather.

Neither had mentioned what had occurred that early morning. As far as Hikaru was concerned it never happened, but he knew that would be easier said than done for Haruhi. Then the bad weather came back into the forecast and Kaoru's headache came back with the storms.

Hikaru had given his brother the dirtiest 'you've got to be kidding me' look when the younger twin excused himself to the guest room.

Haruhi however had caught the slight smirk on Kaoru's face and quickly clued in. She had then grasped Hikaru by the neck of his shirt and dragged him into his bedroom. Now he sat on his bed, watching as a near frothing Haruhi stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. He hadn't seen her this angry since the summer when she'd slapped him. Actually no, even then she wasn't as angry as she was now.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Then at long last, the petite woman spoke, "Was it your plan all along for that to happen?"

Hikaru blinked repeatedly in shock and shook his head 'no', "Haruhi… that wasn't even…. I mean I'd never…. I know how to use my own hands, damn it!"

The male had shouted in embarrassment, "Fuck… the first night you were here, I woke up and I was so fucking hard I just went into the washroom and handled it myself. I seriously wasn't even thinking that. Not in my wildest dreams would I dare think of using a girl's fear to take advantage of her. That's…. that's just…. How could you even think that?! We're friends, aren't we?"

Haruhi scowled before shouting back, "Well how did I end up waking up with you inside me, Hikaru?"

Hikaru quirked a brow at the question, she wasn't really asking that was she? Was it really possible that he knew something that Haruhi didn't? Really?!

He sighed and stood up, walking over to the computer. A few mouse clicks, a couple of quick taps on the keyboard and he summoned her over to him.

Haruhi hesitated before walking over to Hikaru, and reading over his shoulder outloud: "Sleep sex, or sexsomnia, is a condition in which a person will engage in sexual activities while asleep. This condition falls within the broad class of sleep disorders known as parasomnias. In extreme cases, sexsomnia has been alleged, and accepted, as the cause of sexual assault, including rape.

The proposed medical diagnosis is NREM arousal parasomnia – sexual behaviour in sleep. Sexsomnia is considered a type of non-rapid eye movement sleep (NREM) parasomnia. Sexsomniacs do not remember the acts that they perform while they are asleep.

Sexsomnia can co-occur alongside other sleep disorders such as sleepwalking, sleep apnea, night terrors and bedwetting and can be triggered by stress, previous sleep deprivation and excessive consumption of alcohol or other drugs. Sleep related epilepsy may be associated with sexual arousal, pelvic thrusting and orgasms. Sexsomnia episodes may be triggered by physical contact with a bed partner… Oh my god! Hikaru, this is what happened, isn't it? I mean if I hadn't woken up right then I…"

"Yeah, you would've kept going… and could've even gotten pregnant without knowing how," Hikaru replied, relief washing over him that she was understanding what he was trying to tell her.

Haruhi felt her face heat up intensely with a blush, "I uhh… I wouldn't have… I umm I'm on birth control. I use it to regulate… my lovely womanly 'gift' and manage the pain."

Hikaru almost collapsed onto the desk in relief, he knew enough about sex to know that even though he hadn't finished inside of her, if he'd leaked any pre-cum that could've knocked her up as well.

"That's a weight off," Hikaru admitted.

"Hikaru, I'm really sorry. I didn't even know that I was like this," Haruhi apologized, her eyes were down cast.

Hikaru smiled a bit as he stood up and hugged Haruhi close to himself, "Aww come on now, you got nothing to be sorry for. This is a real condition, Haruhi. It's not like you can will it away, besides it…. It wasn't really all that bad from my end."

At this Haruhi's face flushed scarlet as she smacked Hikaru's chest with all of her might. The attack made him buckle slightly but he couldn't help smirking, he quickly grasped a hold of her wrists and pushed her onto his bed, "You know why I say things to get you riled up?"

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"It's cause you're so damned cute when you're angry. I can't help it… I also can't help the fact that if this happens again… I might not have the control I did last time and wake you up. I might just let things happen. It's not like I haven't wanted it. I'm a guy after all… and I like you. That's why I don't mind. But… I think it'd be best if you didn't share a bed with Kaoru…. You know, incase…." Hikaru trailed off.

The brunette stayed still below the auburn haired boy, blinking her chocolate eyes repeatedly.

After a moment Haruhi wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck and pulled him down to her, brushing her lips against his. Hikaru blinked a bit before returning her kiss, he snaked a hand under her, placing his palm at her lower back as he relaxed above her.

After a few moments, he pulled back from the brunette. Slowly he opened his eyes to find her brown eyes meeting his with a slightly shocked expression to her face.

Hikaru smiled with a slight blush as he offered an explanation, "I umm, I've wanted to do that for a while. For a few years, actually if I'm being honest."

"I never knew," Haruhi whispered in reply.

_'Yeah, you were too busy eyeing Tamaki to take notice,' _Hikaru thought to himself as he shifted so he laid beside Haruhi. He hesitated before looking to the girl and making an offer, "So if you're okay with the chance of that happening again… stay with me tonight? Just so you have someone."

Haruhi hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding, "But on one condition."

Hikaru raised a brow, "Oh?"

"I'd rather not have my first time be while I'm asleep. I mean start to finish I… I want to know what happens and… what goes on during," Haruhi voiced the lingering trouble that her new found medical condition was weighing on her mind.

Hikaru felt his mouth and throat go dry, "You mean you… you'd rather we…. Before we share the same bed again?"

Haruhi nodded in reply, not trusting her own voice.

Hikaru laid on his back staring at the ceiling, this was rapidly turning into more than he'd bargained for. Even in his wildest dreams he'd never imagined Haruhi, or heck, any girl making such an offer to him.

It didn't take much thought before he gave his answer, "Okay. When? Or just like… make out and see when we move into it?"

"The second one kind of sounds more natural," Haruhi confessed.

_'Ouch… that's rough. She wants it to be as natural as possible, but at the same time the reason behind it isn't very natural either,' _Hikaru rationalized internally.

He glanced at the brunette, and gave a small smile, "Alright. I won't make the first move though… whenever you're up to it."


End file.
